I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by draco-wentz
Summary: We're totally suck at summaries, so please just read it. Review please! Thx.


**"****I Write Sins Not Tragedies"**

Author's Note : We don't own anything about 'Harry Potter', but we still wishing that we own that-little-hottie-Draco-Malfoy. Oh, by the way, Don't you think that Brendon Urie and Pete Wentz are like the hottest boys in the world? Well, we do… totally..

**Chapter 1 – Writing Sins are My Speciality**

It was Saturday night, when Draco Malfoy found himself lying in his sofa again. His white hand moving lazily to reach a howler that had been sent to him this morning. He groaned when he read the Weasley & Granger's names, but even when his thought kept telling him that he should throw the Howler away, his hands still trying to open the howler. He opened it slowly, and then the howler said,

"With such a great honour, we invite you to come at Ronald Billius Weasley & Hermione Jane Granger's Wedding. The wedding will be held at July 26, start at 07.00 pm. We hope, you can attend this special occasion. Thank you."

And with that last word, the howler started to burn itself. Draco staring quitely at the howler ashes. "Weasley and Granger are getting married? Haha, that's so funny." he said and started to laugh. He remembered the last year he spent at Hogwarts. The last year that still feels weird to him. The last year where Ron Weasley started dating with Hermione Granger.

Flashback...

Draco was sitting beside his-annoying-friend Pansy Parkinson in the Great Hall. Draco knew that Pansy had a crush on him since they were still a third year student, and that was the reason why Pansy had always following him. Well, Pansy was a cute type of girl, and many boys tried to ask her out, but she wasn't the type of girl for Draco. Speaking of Draco's type, it's definitely had to be Hermione Granger. Yeah, the one he always called 'Mud-blood'. Draco often found himself staring at Hermione's back. Staring at her movements, at her hands, at her lips, at her hips, at her thighs, at her--

"DRACO!!" shouted Pansy loudly in his ear. Draco snapped from his fantasy, and he realized what he have been doing for this few minutes. Staring at Granger again.

"What?!" asked Draco.

"You're staring at Granger again, aren't you? Hhh, that's why you dumped me. By the way, forget about Granger, she's got that stupid Weasley, and i bet she didn't like you with the way you're treating her." said Pansy with a little sigh.

"Oh, really? Well, you know what? She has been staring at me a lot lately, and I can make her mine. Just wait…" Said Draco casually. He grinned while leaving the table.

The next day...

Hermione walked across the Transfiguration Courtyard. She spent her time before she goes to her next class by walking the corridor beside the park, humming her favorite song.

"I've got 'Outstanding' for Charm's Pop Quiz today, and the next class is gonna be Defense against the Dark Arts... Wow, how great is this? What a nice day to start..." Thought Hermione happily, before she realized someone appeared in front of her out of no where.

"Mornin', Granger! What'cha doin'? Nice day, isn't it?" Said Draco nicely while moved aside and started to walk beside her.

"MALFOY!!" Shouted Hermione, surprised.

"I meant, Malfoy, ehem, what are you doing here?" Asked Hermione while straightened her face, staring in his aqua-blue eyes.

"What? I'm just walking beside you since now we have a same class schedule." Said Draco while smiled cutely to Hermione, but not as he have expected, Hermione's didn't make a single move, she was just standing there, staring curiously at him.

"Oh, c'mon, Granger. Does it feel so strange if i walk beside you?" Asked Draco, pulled out his hand to reach Hermione's. Draco grabbed Hermione's left hand and started to walk again while pulling her hand.

"No, it feels so strange if you act like this! And keep your hands off of me!!" She shouted while slapped his hand away from her's.

"Beside, our class still gonna start half an hour later." She said again, step aside from him.

"Well, maybe, I just want to spent my time alone with this pretty young lady." Replied Malfoy, while pushed Hermione's body carefully to the wall behind her. He slowly moved his body closer to her, and now their lips just an inch away. He grabbed her right hand, and entwined his fingers with her's.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Back off!" Screamed Hermione while trying to push him away, but Draco was much stronger than her.

"Nothing... Well, since you asked, what do _you_ think i'm doing?" He said, moved her another hand to circle Hermione's waist.

"I... I..." Hermione couldn't finish the word she wanted to say. Her heartbeat raced faster than it was used too.

"I...?" Asked Draco, his lips almost touched her's, but then he smirked, and started to release his grip from Hermione.

"Hey, don't get too confident, I was just teasing you, Granger." Said Draco again while slowly step aside from red Hermione. She couldn't speak, well of course you couldn't, I mean, do you think, when the person that you love the most, pushed you back on the wall, almost kiss you with his tempting lips in the middle of school park, and you can still speak casually to him? Oh, for Merlin's beard sake...

"I-I KNOW!! Just shut up and stay away from me!!" She shouted angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I AM!!"

"Well, I don't think you sure about that."

"And why the hell is that?!"

"You'll see... Look at the water."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, look at the water.", pointed his finger to the little river in the corner of the park near her. Hermione turn her head and look down to the water beside her, because she couldn't help the feeling that always makes her want to know about something. Oh, why does she have to be Miss Curious?

She immediately knew the answer when she saw her reflection on the water. But when she turned around, Draco slowly walked away.

"Well, since i know that you're going to slap me or something, so I just gotta go... Tha-tha, redhead!" he said, threw one last smile to Hermione.

Redhead, yeah that's totally true, she really looked like it. She was blushing all the time. And he was right, Hermione were going to slap him, because he made her look like crab-crap or something.

In the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher classroom...

"Now, since i knew that all of you are just a bunch of idiot students that can't even stun one group of Hinkypunk all by your own, I suggest each of you must do this project with a pair. You may choose any person to be your pair, but you've got only two weeks too finish your project." said Professor Snape mysteriously in front of the students.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Asked Draco Malfoy politely, raising his right hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Replied Professor Snape, turning his head to Draco.

"I want Granger to be my partner for this project." Said Draco, staring at Hermione who jumped surprised.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Hermione and Pansy almost together.

"Silent, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson. Well then, Mr. Malfoy, I don't know the reason why you tell everyone in this class that you want Miss Granger to be your partner, but since I don't care, you can do as you wish. Any question?" Said Professor Snape again. No one raised their hands, and Professor Snape nodded a little.

"Class dismissed." He said, and then walked leaving his classroom.

"Draco, we really need to talk!" Said Hermione, angry.

"Yeah, we do." Pansy agreed.

"Talk about what, Ladies?" Asked Draco, grinned happily.

"You always be my partner!" Shouted Pansy.

"And you... you... well, you never be my partner!" Shouted Hermione, confused about what she wanted to say.

"so why don't we give it a try then?" Said Draco with a naughty smirked in his face

"Wh…" Hermione couldn't spit a word from her mouth

"Hey, are you saying that you want to give this MUDBLOOD a chance?"

When Hermione heard that word she reached her patient limit, but before she could say a word Draco snapped with anger in his voice

"NEVER EVER CALL HER WITH THAT NAME AGAIN!!" Draco shouted and point his finger in front of Pansy's face his voice, face was full with anger, and Hermione was so surprised with Draco reaction. _Oh my god is he defending me? What the hell is going on with him?!_

"DRACO, I…." Pansy was shocked, nobody ever shouted to her like that

"That's enough of you Mr. Malfoy, and if you shout one more word you'll have a full week detention with me, Miss Parkinson." Snape beckoned harshly.

"Follow me to my office I want to discuss your home work" Pansy couldn't do anything except to follow the potion master, reluctantly she followed him and when she walked passed Draco, she whispered "You have a lot of things to explain, Draco." and then she walked trough the class door and disappear from the sight.

"So when will we start this project?" Asked Draco nicely and almost made Hermione jump surprised. _Why all of the sudden he become so nice?_

" Well…" Started Hermione.

"I'm free this Sunday." Draco snapped still with a nice and bigger smile on his face

" I.." Again, she couldn't speak a word. _What is going on with you Hermione?!_

"So I'll see you on Sunday then. Bye-bye Hermione!" Then he leaned against her to kiss her but then he realized that a slap was waiting for him after it so with a smirked on his face he backed of and walked out of the class with his cocky style and leaving angry and ready to attack Hermione standing in front of the class. _Wow, he really is a big fuckin' jerk!! And since when he started to call me Hermione?! _

"Hmm... Hermione what are you doing this Sunday?" asked Ron when finally Hermione came back from her Defense Against The Dark Arts class and now sitting in the Gryffindor common room on her favorite couch.

"What's the matter Ron?" she felt so worn out and so not in the mood for talking even to her best friend, Ron was sitting beside her.

"Well I was going to ask you out." Ron's ear became red and so his face. Hermione couldn't help to laugh but she hold her feeling. "We are gonna go anyway, Ronald this Sunday is a Hogsmade…"

_Shit! He totally does this on purpose!_

"Hermione…hello…" Ron's waving his hand in front of her face with a confuse look "Hah.. What… I'm ok, but I think I can't join that trip." said Hermione and she could feel that Ron was a little disappointed.

"And why is that?" asked Ron again as he was trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I have a project to do and it's a 2 person project, and we agreed to do it on this Sunday so… I'm so sorry, Ron!" Hermione stood up and gave Ron a gentle stroke on his hand before and an I'm-so-sorry smile then she said good night before walked to her room.

Hermione changed to her sleep clothes as quick as she can. She was really not in the mood of doing something anymore. Hermione was lying on her bed now trying to douse her self into dream but the scene at the Transfiguration Courtyard keep rolling in her head. _Damn it! Why that memory's keep showing up in my head!? I better finished this project quickly so I can get rid of him as fast as I can._

Meanwhile, in Slytherin Common room…

"Draco!! What the hell were you thinking back then?!" screamed Pansy in Draco's ear.

"'Back then', when?!" replied Draco, calmly.

"Don't act like nothing happened, you jerk!"

"Don't you remember our conversation yesterday? And don't call me jerk!"

Pansy looked totally lost her track but after a while the confusion in her face became a mean grin.

"Oh… I see what you're playing here... It's all about the bet, right? Then, what?" Pansy sat down next to Draco while linger her arms on Draco's neck.

"I can handle it my self just get the hell out of my way!" Draco let go off Pansy's arms harshly and then walked to his room.

Sunday morning…

Hermione woke up. She remembered that she has to meet Malfoy for their project, so she got up lazily, took a quick shower, and get dressed. She wore her favorite white T – Shirt and her blue jeans. Without wasting more time, she went out to meet Malfoy in head boys and head girls' dormitory.

"Mornin', Hermione!" Said Draco, smiled brightly.

"Stop calling me like that, _Malfoy_." Replied Hermione, rudely. She walked passed Draco without looking his face.

"Wait, where's your coat?"

"Why do I need that?"

"Well, if you can stand the cold it's okay, but for your information, it's quite freezing out there." Said Draco with his gentle voice.

"Are we going out?" asked Hermione, confused. _This is not a good sign._

"Wh-didn't you tell me that we're going to Hogsmade to do this project?", said Draco, lying.

"I didn't even say a word back then!"

"Well, you did. You said that we're going to Hogsmade and we're gonna work out our project in The Three Broomsticks. Remember?"

"I didn—"

"Whoops, enough talking. Better let's get going!" said Draco while grabbed Hermione's wrist, and walked out the dormitory.

In Hogsmade…

They walked across the Hogsmade Street . Draco kept talking about something that Hermione couldn't understand, that's why she remained silent. _Well, apparently, he's not that cold... He's nice, actually. Damn it, Hermione! What were you thinking?! Don't let yourself get into his game!, _she thought while punched his head a little.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're acting weird." Draco stopped, now standing in front of Hermione. His caring face was so close to hers, so Hermione thought that he want to kiss her or something.

"I'M OKAY!! Back off, Malfoy, you're too close!" shouted Hermione, blushed and keep walking. Hermione was walking through the cold weather. _I wish I brought my coat, _she thought as her body shivered. Suddenly she felt something her covered her back.

"See? I told you it's gonna be freezing." Said Draco while he was giving his coat to Hermione, and then smiled brightly again. Hermione blushed, and she turned her face from Draco. _Oh, why does he has to be this nice?_ Unfortunately, for Hermione, she didn't see Draco's evil smirked.

In front of The Three Broomsticks…

"C'mon, let's get in!" Said Hermione.

"Why? Madam Puddifoot's place is up there." Asked Draco.

"Huh? You said that we're gonna work our project in here."

"Nah, it's too crowded, madam puddifoot's place's more quite than here."

_See? I knew that he after something! Quick, Hermione! Think about something that will stall us to get there!_

"Hermione?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco grabbed her hand tightly, and forced her to go with him to Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione couldn't resist, so she just go with him.

In Madam Puddifoot's Place…

Madam Puddifoot's place almost filled with young couples. There was only one table left and it was such a nice spot in beside the fireplace, and he pulled Hermione (who blushed madly when she saw some kissing couples) to that table. He drew a chair and let Hermione sat on it first.

"Err… Thanks." Said Hermione, blushed again.

"My pleasure…" Replied Draco softly, made Hermione's face even redder.

Madam Puddifoot came to their table, brought her special drinks for them.

"Oow, what a cute couple you are! Here's my special drink, and it's on the house. Please tell me, if you need anything, okay?" Said Madam Puddifoot nicely, put her special drinks in front of them.

"No, you don't understand! We're not cou—" Started Hermione, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Madam." Said Draco cutting Hermione's sentence. Madam Puddifoot smiled, and leaved the table.

"You know what, Hermione? If you try to talk unimportant things like that again, I'm gonna have to make you shut up." Said Draco coldly, but still threw a cute smile to Hermione.

"But, that _is_ important! We're not a couple, and we shouldn't do our project in place like this-"

"Hermione, shut up."

"And why the hell did you choose this place?! It's such—"

"Hermione—"

"And we even couldn't finish the--"

Draco pulled Hermione's –or his coat- with his hands, so her face moved closer to him, and caught Hermione lips with his own. Hermione's eyes wide opened, and she couldn't even think. Draco was kissing her, softly in the lips. After three seconds –which felt like a thousand years for Hermione-, Draco pulled out, and sat back to his chair.

"I'm sorry. But since you couldn't shut your mouth, I…" Said Draco pretended to be embarrassed a little, but didn't finished his sentence. He knew that he was kissing her in purpose, but when he saw her face, he realized that he was doing something wrong. He thought that Hermione was going to cry, but she didn't, she just turned her face down, shocked about what was happening a minute ago.

_Oh My God, the hottest guy in my school, just kissed me on the lips. Draco Malfoy just kissed me. He stole my first kiss. That was the best three seconds in my life. Wait, what am I saying?! I do like Malfoy, very much actually, but does it mean –with this kiss- he likes me too? Wake up, Granger! Maybe he was just teasing you again like the last time! Just act like nothing happened, and everything is gonna be okay! _

"Well, ehem, let's begin our project now. It's getting late outside." Said Hermione, with weird tones. _Oh, it's impossible to act like this! I can't even look him on the eye!_

Malfoy stared at her seriously and confused. _Why does she act as if nothing happened? Doesn't she have feelings for me? Wait, why am I disappointed? I mean, do I like her? Well, I do like her body, she's so hot! But, that's all. I don't like her more than her body, _he thought while nodded his head agreed to Hermione.

They begun to work out their project, and no one makes a sound. They were just do their each part of the project quietly. Hermione still didn't look at Draco's face even once, and Draco didn't want to bring this topic again in his life for some reasons.

"Uum, Her-Granger, it's getting late now... Maybe we should get back to Hogwarts and finished this stupid project in our dormitory." Said Draco, while looked at the window.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Let's get back." Answered Hermione, packing her stuff. She tried to be as calm as she could, but she couldn't. Her heartbeat kept speeding up every minute with Draco on her side.

In Head Boys and Head Girls Dormitory...

"Let's finished our project today, since maybe, I can't meet you again next Sunday. I have this Quidditch practice that I cannot miss again." Said Draco when they sat on the sofa. The dormitory was empty. Maybe everyone wanted to sleep in their own room since today was a day-off. Hermione got more irritated than before, because she realized that she left alone with Draco now. Hermione didn't speak a word but unpacking her stuff and started to finished her part, and Draco did the same too. Draco didn't give any sign, but he felt his heartbeat raising. He didn't know the reason, was that because now he left alone with a hot girl beside his sofa, or because Hermione's face which blushed all the time make her more beautiful that make him want to kiss her?

After like an hour later, they finished their project. It was such a relieved. Hermione stand up, carried her bag that filled up with her project stuff.

"I-I think, I gotta go now. I'm so tired and I'm gonna get some sleep." She said, still didn't look at his face.

"Ok, I think I'm going to get some sleep too." Draco replied while he stood up and let Hermione walk first. They walked to their room up stairs quietly, when they reach Hermione's room Draco stood still for a moment behind Hermione, _time to act again, _he thought evilly.

"Well then, see you tomorrow..." He said, smiled softly to her -which she didn't see it- and he gave her a-meant-to-be-a-quick-good-night-kiss at her cheek. But then he realized that Hermione's arm circled around his neck and pulled him down further, and she kissed him fully on the mouth.

_What the bloody hell is she doing?! She's kissing me! Wait, why am I surprise? My plan works perfectly! She really loves me... Haha, now it's going to be easy, _he thought happily as he kissed her deeper. His left hand moved around her waist and the other hand caressed her body. Draco pushed Hermione's body back to Hermione's door behind her back, and he moved his body closer to her. Their kiss became more passionately at every seconds. They were nipping, sucking, and tongued each other. Draco broke the kiss, panted heavily, and now he was leaving a trail of kisses in her neck. She moaned his name, but then she pushed his body slowly.

"My... my room or your room..?" Asked Hermione who was also panting heavily and gave Draco a same grin that look exactly like his.

Draco didn't answer her but kissed her again, deeper and with more desire as he opened the door behind her and without breaking their kiss. Draco pushed Hermione's body to her bed and when her body was hitting the cool sheet, Draco moved his body so he's on top of her.

"Wait... Shouldn't we close the door?" She started, broke their kiss and breathed heavily.

"Yeah, right... Almost forgot..." He answered, drew his wand and made the door closed and set the silencing spell. On a last glimpse before the door shut closed, Hermione was trying to get Draco's shirt off.

"Didn't you just say that you were tired, Granger?" Asked Malfoy playfully while unbuttoning her clothes, and kissing her lower and lower.

"Just shut up, Malfoy." Replied Hermione between her moan.

AN : w1:Oh My dear God!! I can't believe I write this scene! I'm blushing all the

Time!!

w2:and I can believe I did it too!! And I'm the one who did the editing part

which is KILLING ME!! Gee.. I can't write THOSE kind of THINGS for

GOD SAKE!!


End file.
